Death is only the Beginning
by Ally-Oreo
Summary: Eight Years ago, Brick Jojo killed Blossom Utonium in a Brutal fight. Now, her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup are juniors in highschool and befriended the Rowdy Ruff boys. On the surface, The sister's looked happy go lucky but broken inside what happens , when four new students get are thrown in the mix?
1. Chapter 1

\- 8 years ago -

PPG- 8 years old  
RRB- 8 years old

Its was a fight of the century, Brick and Blossom where on a all out fight. Brick was pissed off at his counterpart, she was not going down. Blossom's red-orange hair was all messy, she had black eye, her lip was busted and she had a big long gash on her right arm going dowm, it started by her shoulder and ended at the elbow , bright red blood ran down her arm.

 _She tackled him, trying to throw a punch but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it. She let out a cry in pain , that gave him the perfect chance to kick her, in her face, giving her another scar on her cheek. He started again, Punch after punch after punch ._

" _-cough- brick -cough- stop " pleaded._

He didn't hear, normally , after he made a few scars he would stop, taunt her a bit then go his way, not this time, this time it was pure rage very punch that came from his hand was from pure rage and hatred, for Blossom Rose Utonium . He then stopped when he realized that he was just punching the dead body of Blossom. He inspected the body, he felt her pulse. _nothing but coldness . In his eyes, she looked just as ugly in her death sleep. He did a little happy dance inside. Then he stopped, he just killed a 8 year old, not just any 8 year old, his counterpart. His thinking was cut short by a punch to the face._

" What the Heck Brick, don't you know when blossom is unconscious the fight is over ?! " Yelled Buttercup.

" She isn't unconsicous ... " He replied, waiting of a lazer blast or something like that.

" What...? " she said with a almost saddened gaze.

She walked over to Blossom's body, checked her sisters pulse and paled, Butercup Marian Utonium , for the first time in forever ( frozen anyone ? ) cried and Bawled. She began trying to push on her heart to get the to breath. " No,No,No,No, Please Blossom, don't go, please, don't I'll never call your plans stupid again, just please...come back..I need you... " She began to whisper silently into to chest of her sister. Suddenly, that sadness was interrupted by her bubbly sister, Bubbles.

" Buttercup, Blossom yal dictched me, I thought that when we where done we were going to -" Bubbles began to rant. She was cut short at the sence infront of her sky blue orbs darted Buttercup crying into Blossom and Brick standing there very uncomfortable. She added the two and slowly walked over too her sisters. " Buttercup..." She uttered

" What ?! " Buttercup Sobbed.

" Is Blossom really...y-you know d-d-dead ? " She Stuttered

Silence was all you heard, you could even hear a Pin fall .

" Um...Y-y-yes Bubbs ... " Buttercup said, Crying again.

Bubbles Kneeled down at the body and like her lime sister, wept

"B-B-Bloss, Please ...come back...Please...Who ever did this to you...I will Get revenge for yo-" She bagan to sob into her sister's side. The two sisters realized that only one person was there when they stummbled across the body.

Buttercup was the first to Slap him, straight across the face.

" You monster, you killed my big sister, and now I will let Buttercup Kill you ! " Bubbles Yelled, venom coming off every word. Bubbles was never one to let anyone kill, but this just got personal , deep down inside, they both knew that no matter what they did to Brick, no matter what they did to bring her back, Blossom was dead.

Brick's brothers Flew over though, they looked over to Blossom then the two enraged Powerpuff girls and did the only thing those two could do, Comfort them. Boomer hugged Bubbles muttering " its okay, its okay " in her ears. While Butch did the same to Buttercup . The two glared at their brother and continued.

Brick didn't care what these four did to him, he killed Blossom Utoniuom and that was all that mattered for now, but then he began to think, what will happen when they were all older, would his brohers grow to hate him because of this ?

While lost in thought, he felt a cold breeze brush by his ear and whisper " Death is only the beginning . "

He wondered what that weird voice meant but he wouldn't know until a few years from the day he killed Blossom Utonium.

* * *

 **Hi, I'm Alex, this is my first story, please comment thank you. I hope that you liked the first chapter  
Although tbh I think its missing something, so comment if you think so too, Thank You . :)  
This is rated K plus for now cause idk what i'll write for the next chapter.  
Note: I don't own anything. Except the plot. **


	2. Chapter 2

Now

PPG: 16 years old  
RRB: 16 years old

* * *

After Blossom died the Utonium house was, unusually quiet. Bubbles and Buttercup had to unfortunately ( much to Buttercup's dismay ) make Princess Morbucks a Powerpuff girl, Due to the fact that when Blossom was alive, she said " You can become a Powerpuff girl when I die !". Princess got it on recording , took the Powerpuff girls to court and now Princess is the " Powerpuff Princess ".Over the years, The Girls and Rowdyruff Boys got Fingers, toes, Normal sized heads, and eyes, all thoughs stuff that they were missing, so now they look course, it all happened in a flash, one mintue they were arguing, next mintue sudden pain , then POOF .

Right now Bubbles and Buttercup are eatting breakfast. Bubbles was wearing a white Sleevless dress, a blue mini jacket with gold studs and zippers,Blue stain wedge sandles with hoop earring and a butterfly necklace. Her hair was in her signature Pigtails. She grew up nice, she had long creamy legs, a curvy body and mid-back length Blond hair. She was a very cute girl .

Buttercup was wearing Black ripped strech leggings, a green tank top that said " Like a Boss " in bold black, a black leather jacket and black medusa high-top leather trainers, completed with black fingerless gloves and a gold necklace with a little anchor on it, she grew ther hair up to her a little past her shoulders . Buttercup grew up nice two, like her sister, curvy figure, nice girl . (yes I use Smexy instead of Sexy)

" Buttercup, come on, time to go " Bubbles exclaimed.

" Ya Bubbles, I'm coming " Buttercup replied tiredly.

The two of them when into the garage, got into their cars and left the house, the professor was already at work. Buttercup had a Black lamborghini waith green rims, green tint and a green vine like thing on the side of the car. Bubbles on the otherside had a White mustange Convertable with blue tint and rims. They drove to school in " style". as everyone said. When the girls arrived at school , they walked into the bulilding to be greeted by two bear hugs from their Best Friends,Boomer and Butch, when their sister died, the two rowdyruff boys comforted them and now they were all friends.

"Yolo, whats up bc ? " Buch exclaimed. He was wearing a green plaid button-up , Black jeans with rips , some black converse and some dog-tags.

"I'm kool, just hoping that the ,Powerpuff princess " She said the past two words in a princess voice " Goes and breaks a leg so she doesn't come to school today "

" I agree with Buttercup, I mean, she doesn't even help fight, she only poses for pictures, what an attention-whore " Bubbles yelled, getting angry even thinking about Princess.

Princess (due to law) was the Leader of the Powerpuff girls, not much of one though, she would make Bubbles and Buttercup fight, then she would pose of pictures and pay the editors of Townsville Daily to write the story the way she wants it. The last time she fought ,for real, she broke a nail and wanted to sue ( Again -_- ). That is the only reason Buttercup hasn't beaten her to and inch of her life .

"Talk of the Devil " Boomer mumbled as Students made a crowd at the door, then cleared up Princess Morbucks struted down to hall as if she was going to a fashion show. Princesse's Red hair was wore the same way, poofy with a princess crown , her dark green eyes enhanced with gold eye shadow, she was wearing a Black v-neck shirt with "Princess " writen in cursive gold a black mini skirt with gold edges that ended mid thigh, a gold blazer and Gold Heeled boots that ended at her knee.

" Make way for the Powerpuff Princess " Her followers said . Buttercup, Bubbles , Butch and Boomer looked over at her in disgust.

"Hey dudes, what are we looking- "Brick suddenly popped in and said then he looked at Princess " oh Princess Mor-slut "

" Good Morning Brick, where have you been, its almost time for class " Bubbles asked. Although Brick Killed her sister, she and Buttercup forgave Brick after he apologized (and became their personal maid of a year , thx to Buttercup) they realized he was very sorry and sort of missed Blossom (of course he would not admit that out loud ).

" S-Sorry, I-i was paying my r-r-respects to, you know who, since it is the anniversary" he kind of stammered. He was wearig, his red basketball cap, of course , a Red mustle shirt, Black plaid of-shirt , Black ripped jeans complete with red black and white Nikes.

" We know ,we were going to the grave after school, if you want Brick, you can still come " Boomer said

" Ya sure , I still feel kinda guilty..." He answered.

" Hello Old Powerpuff's, you girls should really stop talking bout your old leader, I mean, if she was a good leader she would not of died and fought like a real leader, such as me, would do " princess popped in. Bubbles and Buttercup just started to walk to class , Buttercup didn't need to go to jail for murder and Bubbles didn't need to bail her out.

" So, are we going to english ? " Boomer asked, finally catching up with his two Best Friends. He knew that they didn't like when people (or princess) talked bad about Blossom because they knew she may have been a bit bossy (ok really bossy) , but she did what she thought was right for her sisters and he respected that .

" of course we are going to english boom-man " Buttercup answered lazily as she and her sister headed off to english .

English was one of the any classes the five of them had together, unfortunatly, its one of the many princess Mor-slut is in. They arrived in class to see the class has just all sat down in their seats, Buttercup, Boomer, Butch and Brick sat in the back, while Bubbles infront of Buttercup.

" Good Morning student, Today we have two new students, please come in girls . " Miss Keane Shouted through the talking.

Brick looked closely as he look at the two new students. The two looked around the class boringly. " Hello, I am Alex " The first girl said with a serious lack in personality, she had unusually pale skin, not white but it almost looked there, Dark blue eyes, even darker than boomer's, they looked empty and Wasit length Black hair with dark blue tips, she was wearing a Dark blue sweater, Black ripped jeans , knee length Black boots with laces , a black leather jacket with black fingerless gloves and lastly a Dark blue snap-back cap that said "Dope" on the front. This girl looked kinda bad, but mysterious.

" Hi, I'm Blaze " the next girl said with the same tone, if not more. she also had unusally pale skin, Brown eyes that had a tiny bit brightness behind them ,still empty though. Dark red hair that ended and curled right below her butt. She was wearing a white shirt , black suspender skirt that ended at her thigh, black leather jacket, white knee length converse and black socks. completing her outfit, she had a white bow in her hair and black fingerless gloves . She was oddly familair, but he shock it off, remembering that his counterpart was dead.

" ok Girls, please sit, in the back, next to Bubbles, Bubbles darling, please raise your hand. " Miss Keane asked. Bubbles was more than happy to do so. Bubbles had a feeling that something was going to happen, and she had a feeling these two new students, might have something to do with it.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the story, also a Special thanks to the people who read the first chapter, thanks for giving it a chance, please comment .  
Sorry if you don't like the fact that Princess is a Powerpuff Girl but, it blends in with the plot, you will see.  
Thanks for reading :) Bye.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercup's P.O.V ( finally )

I stared at the new students, seriously,they gave of a weird feeling, I didn't like it . The girl with the red hair...what's her name...hmm...Blaze...right... right. Blaze was just doodling in her book, i couldn't really see though. Al...I hope that is her name ... was taking down notes, once in a while , tapping Blaze on her head and whispering something in her ear. Both of them are just plain mysterious.

 **Bell rings**

I was about to walk up to the two newbies and ask them, just a few Questions, until I was stopped by Bubbles, she gave me the look , the look is a signal we have to tell eachother we needed to talk. I followed her after class to our special spot AKA The Cleaning Supply Closet.

" Ok, what's up? " I asked.

" New girls, they are weird . " She said bluntly, and I thought that I was a Bad Girl .

" How so " Boomer suddenly popped in, wth, I didn't know the boys were in here , between you and me , Boomer is head over heels inlove with Bubbles, he is just scared.

" Well, first off, all black, second off, their voices, when they said what they had to say, No spirit or joy in their voices, like they were dead seriously." Bubbles began to rant.

" Ya, plus there is something going on between red head and the blue girl . " Butch popped in, what is it with these ppl and making me ask what the hay is going on with this place.

" I agree, the emotionless way they watch they watch the class, it was not hard to miss " I imputed. I just realized something, Brick did not talk, the whole time we were here, he was in his on little world, which meant he was thinking. I still hadn't fully forgiven him for what he had done to my sister, right now, she would be saying that we should not judge a book by it's cover and usher us to make friends with them, Blossom, I might have fought with her a lot, but I still loved her to , as I was saying, I may not have forgiven him, but I knew when he was in deep thought, which is right now.

After our little talk, we agreed to give these two girls a chance, just in the nick of time two , because they were coming our way. Boomer decided to make the first move.

" Hello there, I am Boomer , My friends and I just wanted to welcome you to Townsville high . " He started with a big smile on his face.

" Hello, I am Alex, this is my sister Blaze, thanks for the welcome, we got to go though, see ya . " Alex who I will just call Al said really fast then sped walked though the hall, with her sister in tow.

" That was rude, we welcome them and they run with their tails between their legs." Butch mumbled.

 **Bell rings**

That was fast.

" aww man, not going to see you three till thirth period ..." Bubbles said, all sad .

" Its chill, its only a long time if you make it one, see you soon guys. " I yelled.

Right now, Bubbles and I have spanish. We walked down the hall, then I paused when I heard two faint voices, they sounded familiar. Bubbles looked at the in a questioning look, I just put my fingers on my lips, signalling her to shut up, as I pressed my ears harder on ther door .

 **What Buttercup hears :**

 _" You think they figured it out ?! " one voice said_

" Stop panicing! you know its bad for your heart, I don't think they figured it out, the red one looked like he was suspsious " the second voice whisper-yelled.

" Whatever, they could help us , its only a few of us here after all " the first one replied.

" They could, but it would complicate the mission more . " the second voice tried to reason.

" We will need help, you know that the only way to do this, is to tell the truth " first-ie said kind of faint sounding.

" So, what are we suppose to say huh ?! " The second voice said soundling like it would blow a fuse any minute.

" I don't know ... just trust me on this please, I mean, you wouldn't want B to come now would you " the first voice sounded serious now.

" I don't care, maybe then we can leave this place,It's going to be hard to do this without B anyway, I can call her instead... " second voice replied with a " test me " tone

" You know what , let's just follow them to the cemetery." the First voice then said, sounding firm.

* * *

 **Back to Buttercup's P.O.V**

I was shocked, were these people coming for my friends and I, have to go text, I was about to take out my phone, when the door opened, throwing me down and the two people emerged.

* * *

 **Who is it , I think you guys think you know who it is, but thats not the case  
** **thanks for reading my 3rd chapter, BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bubbles P.O.V

The door opened really fast, throwing Buttercup down to nest, I don't know why she was by it in the first place, we were suppose to be in Class. A girl and a boy came out of the closet, the girl had mid back length light brown hair with electric purple at the end, emotionless purple eyes. The boy had dark brown hair with purple in it ( like carlos from Desendants except the roots were dark purple and the rest was Dark brown ) and dark pruple eyes that if you didn't look really close you would of thought it was black. The girl had on a purple sweater that said "1989" in white, white jeans with chains hanging from the pockets, purple converse sneakers and to complete her outfit, a white hoodie with black fur trimed on the hood part. The boy on the other hand had on a plain black shirt that said ' I like to party and by party I mean read books' a dark brown hoodie, black jeans and brown combat boots. They both had the strangely pale skin and empty eyes . Maybe they were new here too

" Sorry miss, we didn't mean to make you fall " the boy apologized .

" It's ok, it was her fault for standing to close to the door , I am Bubbles and that girl over there is Buttercup. " I chirped

The girl looked nervous at the sound of our names, but she didn't show it much.

" Nice to meet you, I'm Robin, and that is my brother, Blaine, well we best get to class, right, good-bye " she quickly squeaked, dragging Her brother with her, these new students are just getting weirder by the mintue.

" What nice people ' Buttercup said sacasticly.

" They were proberly weirded out when they saw you . " I answered.

Buttercup then walked past me, to class , I followed quiety. We opened the door and walked in, I could not help but notice that Blaze was in this class, sitting in back quietly writing in her notebook and there was a empty spot next to her. Its my chance . I hurridly sat down next to her. She ignored my presence, I didn't mind, I just took out my note book and began to write notes.

" Hi " I quietly whispered

She just kept her attention to what was infront of her, I tried again.

" I am Bubbles . " I whispered again

I am getting pissed, no one has ever not said anything to me, cause of my bubbly personality, what is wrong with this woman.

" Umm, are you deaf ? " Buttercup popped in, we were sitting on both of her sides, she shall not ecscape .

Blaze looked kind of pissed that we called her mute, but she just sighed and continued writing what was on the board. Honestly, I don't care if she was cursing, I just want her to talk to just as people.

" Sorry about that, she is a bit of a mean-ie , we just want to be friends with you. " I Apologized on Buttercup's be-have while glaring at her.

" Sorry, I am busy, so if you would please shut up , that would be very helpful " She snapped. She didn't have eny emotion in her voice, but she was hiding somethinng.

" Ok, clam down lady, we were just trying to be friendly, are you anti-social too ?! " Buttercup yelled,standing up and not caring if the teacher heard her say anything.

" At least I don't bother people to sit with me ! " Blaze shot back,also standing , with a sudden fire in her eyes, they turned a lighter shade of brown .

" Oh, you want to go there, if you just decided to talk to tell me that, go talk with Princess Mor-slut, she always has more room for Bitches ! " Buttercup Growled. Lord help us.

" You should know, you are her follower yal do everything she says, you ever heard of back-bone, or do you want to borrow mine ?! " Blaze raged. I just watched in amusment, this fight kind of reminded me of how Blossom and Brick argued when we were younger.

" Utonium and Johnson, Detention for disrupting my class ! " Miss Senora Martine Yelled.

Blaze's eyes turned back dark brown ( and emotionless ), she just sat down and put her head down, glaring at me and Buttercup in the process.

So maybe we totally boomed on this, but in my defence, at least she talked.

 **Bell Rings**

What is it with this bell, time is just flying . Blaze ran out of the classroom before anyone else ignoring Miss Martine yelling for her to get back in class.

Hmm, I wonder why she just ran out like that, oh well, I guess these new students are just mysteries wrapped up in cold black boxes encrusted with spikes, just layers and layers until you get to the core.

And I hate it.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this Chapter, it's really short but, hey I'm kinda a kid and I was in a hurry because I had to go to Lessons.  
** **I don't own the PowerPuff Girls ( but I wish I did )**


	5. Chapter 5

No ones P.O.V

Bubbles and Buttercup were weired out by Blaze's sudden action, but brushed it off, considering that Buttercup came up with the conclousion, that she was Bipolar. The girls met back up with the boys and walked to lunch. Boomer didn't really think the girl was Bipolar at all, he thought that they most-likely just went though some weird tramatic experince and they were still coping, ( tipical boomer ). Although he was created to hate anything that was even Powerpuff realated, he loved that he and his brothers became good and now he had the two best friends in the whole wide world.

" So, she ran out of the classroom after calling you a bitch ?..." Butch asked again.

" Yes, when i get my hands on that bipoar bitch, I'm going to- " Buttercup was cut off by Princess Morbuck's annoying voice.

"How dare that ugly slut call me a Whore, just because I am beautiful, I mean seriously..."Princess yelled as she practically ran to the cafeteria.

" I wonder what happened to her..." Brick thought outloud as they entered the cafeteria. Nothing out of the ordinary. They get lunch and stit at their seat, it was one of the biggest tables in the cafeteira, it could perfectly sit at least seven and Burch were talking about football, Bubbles and Brick ( you thought it would have been boomer, didn't you ) were talking about Princess being a over-dramatic whore and Boomer was lot in his little world, how could two peole be so cold and emotionless, even Brick would smile once in a thinking was cut short by the two new students walking in, empty eyes and all. This time, they were accompanied by two other kids, a girl with dark brown hair that had purple at the end and a boy with purple and brown all whispered among themselves, using hands signals that must of ment different things when they thought someone was listening. The girl with purple in her hair, lead then to a table at the far end of the cafeteira. Princess glared at the group with so much hatred and a tad of jealously.

" The two with purple are the one's I told you about, their names are...hmmm...umm... Robin and...Blaine " Bubbles said , looking at the four teens whisper among themselves.

"Ugg, more thurds to deal with..." Butch muttered under his breath, but Brick heard this and shot his brother a glare.

"Be nice, maybe they are just not use to new people, I will try to talk to them, Boomer may have failed due to his sweet attitude, but with my swag and good-looks, they will open up for sure " Brick stated, popping his collar in the process, he struted over to the table. People gasped, saying things like :

" What is he doing ?! "

" He's going by the emo's "

" I hear they got kicked out of their old school for drinking. "

" Are they realated to vampires ?..."

Brick continued to walk toward the table. He did this weird walk that made him look like a gangsta and of course he had on his classic smirk .

" Yo, I'm Brick , yal want to hang with my crew and I ? "

The boy stepped up with a smirk on his face .

" Na dog, me and my crew just going to rock back thing thing thing " Brick looked very confused when the boy said that .

" Um, well doing want to do...thing thing thing ... at my table ? " Brick asked again with a confused look on his face .

" No " Blaine answered very bluntly.

Buttercup, getting sick of watching this train-wreak, got up from her seat and stomped over to the table. Brick looked like if he could kill the boy and the boy just looked emotionless but on his face he wore a smirk.

" Ok, so the new kiddies are too scared to come over to the big kids table, thats kool . " Buttercup stated

" We would if the big kids weren't such turds " Robin shot back. The two girls behind them looked bewidered, Blaze had her head down so her hair would cover her face and her hands in front of her eyes, not wanting to see what happened. Alex on ther other hand shot the duo a deadly glare, making a bunch of hand signals towards the two, some looking very offensive, but Robin and Blaine didn't look or glance in her direction, they were focused on the red head and raven infront of them .

" Aww, little girl's shouldn't be in highschool " Brick said looking directly at Robin.

" But you are here..." Blaine answered for her.

" No one was talking to you " Buttercup growled .

" I want talking to you either, Butter-bitch " Blaine replied with the same amount of venom as the entire cafeteria went "BURN".

" What did you just call her ?! " Brick asked in a threatening kind of way, he did not like Buttercup more than a friends, but he was very protective of his friends.

" He called her Butter-bitch, what are you going to do about it Brick-head " Robin threathened.

Brick raised his hand to hit her, until he realised that she was a girl and slowly put back down his hand.

" Listen, we are not like you guys, and we may never be like you, we don't efing care if we are bullied, because wedon't need pity friends, so just go back your table please., " Alex said slowly looking at Brick and Buttercup.

" Ya Brick, why try to be nice to peole who don't know what the hell kindness is " Buttercup Barked, as she began to march back to her table. Brick followed suit, looking at the tensed new kids, as they sat back down, doing more hand signals. When he arrived back at his table, Butch, Boomer and Bubbles glared at the two.

" What were you thinking, saying that they don't know what kindness is and going to hit a girl, really Brick, I tought you knew better than that. " Boomer Growled.

" They were looking for it Boomer. " Buttercup and Brick said at the same time.

Butch stared at their table, they all looked tensed yp and they had a bit of shock, in their eyes. He knew how it felt to be outcasted by everyone else. It wasn't a nice feeling, but they wanted to be outcasted and that confused him, who would want to be bullied, rejected and basically

Invisable.

* * *

 **I finally got time to update my story, its just been hard, I know what I want to write, but I don't know how to write it. Confusing but I will figure out something. Thanks for reading this chapter. I'll try to update soon :) BYE**

Remember that I don't own the PPG.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

Detention, that is were I am, right now, all because of that newbie. I stare at the board blankly as I wait for this stupid crea-teacher, to come.I hear someone walk into the classroom, only to see two of the newbies, Blaze and Robin . Oh joy, two of them are here...yay ( note the sarcasim ). Behind them was the detention suppervisor for today,Mr. Evans . He was a man in his sixty's. He had a bald head, with grey eyes and he was chubby, short and last but not least THE VICE-PRINCIPLE.

" Ok, you delinquents, I want you to write a three page Essay on why you did what you did and why you shouldn't do it . " Yep, thats him alright, and unentusiastic b**ch.

The class groans, including me, excluding Blaze and Robin. Nevertheless, I try to do my essay , if playing halo on my phone under the table counts as doing work because it is hard work. I quickly get board of halo and look around the classroom. was reading a newspaper while eatting a dounut ( Tipical...). Everyone else were either writing their essay, reading, listening to music, texting or talking . I look at Robin, who was sitting next to the window on the otherside of the room with Black headphones in her ears, writing her essay and Blaze who is behind her, drawing. How do I know all this, you may ask, MAGIC , jk it was Supersight. Blaze was drawing a rainy day with a city in the backround, but at the botton, there was a cremetry, with one grave that had a single blood-red rose on it. Standing next to the grave was , what it looked like, a boy, who's head was hung down low, so you couldn't see his face. the was how she drew him, he looked saddened by whoever was in the graves death. There were more people by the grave, wearing dark colored clothing. I was about to see their faces until she closed her skeatch pad and went to write her essay.

" Hey, BC , remember me ? " I look around, no one is even there. I laugh, it must be my imagination.

" Oh no Buttercup, I am a very real person, I just live inside your head " WTF ?! I have gone insane.

"No, you haven't gone insane, I have been here for a pretty long time and to be honest, you as boring as serious Brick." Ok little voice has just crossed the line.

" Where did you come from ?! " I ask, not outloud of course.

" I don't know, I just came ..." ok...

" Can you go away then, I would like to not talk to you..." I kinda demanded it.

" I can't I was created to help you and right now, you should at least start your essay because he is going to call you up in a few minutes..." The liitle voice is trying to help me...wow...ok...wow. I decided to listen to this annoying little voice and start my essay, well one paragraph.

"Utonium, bring up your essay and read it to the class..." Mr. Evans says. That little voice was right...ok...weird...I have to tell Dad about this. I quietly walk up and read my eassy, belive it or not, I do good in school, I get B's and I am pretty proud of that, so teacher tend to push me to get A's. Which I don't do, I have a reputation to keep people.

" Thanks..." I think

The voice doesn't reply, weird, a few mintues ago I couldn't shut it up now it goes mute. Enjoying the new-found silence,I decide to play temple run 2 ( my personal favorite )

-After Detention-

I trot out of detention, FINALLY , now I have to met Bubbles and the Boy's by the grave yard . I walk there, but I feel that someone is following me, I turn around, only to see Alex, Robin, Blaine and Blaze, they were not looking at me, but they were making stupid hand signals. I continue to walk, I pass in flower shop to pick up a Cherry Blossom for Blossom's grave, I leave one every year, I finally make it to the Grave yard to see lots of people gathered around the grave, which is normal because, not much people like Princess being the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. I push through and made it to the middle, where I see Butch, Boomer, Brick, Bubbles and the Professor.

" Buttercup, you finally made it " Butch says

" Detention " I answered bluntly.

" Oh ya...I forgot...well...we were about to start...y-you go first " Butch stammers, he gets this way on this day for some weird reason, eveytime I ask he changes the subjet.

" Blossom, when we were little ... I always thought of you as a bossy, boring , perfect girly girl." I started off while putting my flower down. " I n-never took into c-con-consideration that you could be hurting deep down inside, I only thought about myself, but when I saw you ...t-t-that d-day ...the sight broke me into thousands of pieces...a-and if I could turn back the clock...I would try to get along with you more...I-I-I wish that...I wish that I had another chance to make things right with you because without...you...the Powerpuff girls a-are practically...nothing-" I break down into loud sobs talking about it, I just miss her so much. " without you " I say , still crying, the professor hugs me close as I cry into his lab coat, through my blurry vision, I could see that Bubbles was talking, " Blossom, you were always nice to me,you looked out for me, helped me when I was scared of the dark, when Buttercup was mean, you help me, although sometimes you made me feel like a blonde, I know that you loved us...Blossom...I know you may not be able to here me, while you are up there with Bunny, saving lives...but I want you to know that i love you and I will never stop. " Bubbles finished as she also began to cry and joined the hug.

You know, we never forgot Bunny, when she died, saving us that day, Blossom suggested that we make her a proper place to rest, her gravestone isn't that far from Blossom's own.

* * *

\- Timeskip, brought to you by the memory of Bunny Utonium, lets take a moment to greif ( if u want to ) -

* * *

No one's P.O.V

The crowd had died down, the only people still there were The Utoniums and the new students. All of them hid behind a tree, almost looking sad as they stared at Bubbles and Buttercup crying into Professor Utonium's chest. It was like they wanted to feel for them, but something was stopping them from feeling. Their dark eyes still held their emotionless gaze, mouths frowned as one single tear fell to the ground. Blaze, Alex, Blaine and Robin made a group hug, it was the only emotional thing they ever did. Alex made a hand signal to Blaze , she made one back as Blaine joined in, then Robin and so they went until the professor took Bubbles and Buttercup home, the foursome decided to do the same. As they walked out of the cemetery, One Blood Red Rose appered on the grave, it shone in the night, as the foursome made their way to the place they call home.

* * *

 **Sad, is it, this must be the saddest chapter I ever wrote- sniff - I just watched the episode with Bunny so it gave me the inspiration for this chapter.  
** **Who is the voice in Buttercup's head ?! Why can't they students feel ?! All question will be answered in time, but for now just remember, nothing is as it seems, remember that. Bye Bye and Blessings for yal that are reading my story :)**


	7. Chapter 7

\- Next day -

" Wake up Blaze, we got to go "

The red-head yawned, slightly opening her brown eyes as she got out of bed. She looked around the room, finally noticing that Robin was in the room staring at her .

" What ?! is their something on my face ? " She asked.

" Look in the mirror and you will see " Robin replied.

Blaze groggingly turned around and looked at her reflection, she was shocked by what she saw. Her red-hair now had streaks of black in it and her use to be light-brown eyes were now a slightly darker shade. They were running out of time.

" Oh Butternut twinkle " Blaze muttered.

" Ya, we are running out of time, just look. " Robin said.

Blaze turned around and saw that Robin's once purple streaks were Black and her Beautiful purple eyes had black specks if you looked deeply. They needed to complete this mission or their kind, No , the world will be nothing but black ashes.

" Ok, we need to hurry, are Alex and Blaine up yet ?! " Blaze said while going through her wardobe from something to wear.

" Ya, they are Blaines trying to dye his hair and Alex is trying to hid her face..." Robin replied, going tp the door so she could get ready for school.

" Ok, I'll be down in a few. "

Blaze just put on the first thing she saw. She went with black and red today, wearing a sleeveless, A-line top in soft jersey with a seam at the top with hole-embroidered lace and an opening with a button at the back of the neck, high-waisted ripped skinny jeans,red sparkly Converse All Star's and a plaid red and black bomber jacket that had a hoodie her outfit was completed with a rose necklase and simple silver hoop earrings. When she finished getting ready, she went outside only to see Alex rush by saying don't look at me. ' that was weird ' she said to herself as she slide down the staircase.

" Good morning " Blaine greeted, his once brown eyes were black and his hair was almost there too, the roots were black, he was trying to put in temporary brown dye in, but it wasn't working.

" Morning, why don't you go the way you are ? " she asked.

" Because, some of us care about keeping all this a secret ! " He snapped.

" This is Earth, the people will think that you dyed it...or you can wear a hat" She tried to reason.

" Fine, I'll go get ready " He said triedly as he marched up stairs to put on some clothes, as he was walking upstairs, Alex slid downstairs.

" Morning Fire " Alex greeted, Fire was Alex's nickname for her, seeing as her name was practically like saying fire.

" Morning Al " Blaze said, looking closely at was wearing a loose fit oversized t-shirt that said ' normal people scare me ' ,Black super skinny jeans with multi-rip leg details, Black Griffin High-top Trainers,Cobalt blue calf leather biker jacket complete with a blue hat, that took the attention away from her hair. Blaze then look at Alex's features,her bright blue eyes had turned half Black, which she tried to hid by putting in blue contacts, but if you were Blaze, Blaine, Robin or a mirror, you could tell it was fake. Her once Black and blue hair had weird pitch-black in it which was kind of hard explain. Alex, noticing Blaze's staring frowned a bit , asking " Is it that bad ? "

" No, of-course not, you look every nice " Blaze tried to support, but honestly, the Pitch-black covered most of her hair and it looked oily , as if it was wet.

" Whatever, Blaze, we need to get some help, to get to this location " Alex began, taking out a old map " Our powers, won't last for long, we need some help. "

Examining the map, Blaze noticed that her friend was correct. The location they needed to get to from Townsville, would take months to get to, considering they were still a bit weak hearted,especially the girls.

" Your right, we need help, but from who ? " she questioned herself. Suddenly, the old television turned on, switching to a fight that was going on right now, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, Butch and Princess, where fighting a gigantic robot, this robot, of course, belonged to Mojo Jojo . It looked like a battle to the death and to be honest, the robot looked like it was going to win, until Bubbles used a sonic scream which shattered the glass maki-

" What ?! " Both Blaze and Alex shouted as they looked up stairs to see Robin, smirking with a remote control in hand.

" We were watching that ! " Blaze yelled.

" We are running late ! " Robin yelled back in a mocking tone. She was wearing a Short off-the-shoulder top in jersey with short sleeves, a black leather skirt that was high waisted and had three tiers of pleated leather, Purple Biker Style Motorcycle leather jacket that had a hoodie in the back ,plaid purple lace up Knee High Sneakers and purple checkerboard fingerless gloves, she looked awesome, her outfit took all the attention away from her hair which didn't look as bad as Alex's hair.

" They would be good help in our mission. " Blaine said, emerging from the staircase, as well.

" We can't use them, it would only endanger them " Robin reasoned.

" Well, we're just going to need to go beg for some more time, after school. " Blaze stated as if it was an order, picking up her backpack and phone, while exiting the house .

* * *

 **This is a short chapter, but I wanted to give the few ppl that read this a glimpse into their life. Their will be few of these until, Idk like 3 or 4 more chapters.  
Everyone that accually likes this, Shout-outs to yall. Are their any Beta readers out there that are willing to help me out please ?  
BYE ! see you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

\- After fighting the robot -

Boomer's P.O.V

We inspected the damage. That robot was pretty hard to destroy, but we did it. The strange thing was that Mojo wasn't inside the robot. Princess suggested that we all scoop the area for him which is the smartest idea she has had since joining this team. I am searching north, but something catches my eye, a weird substance it looks like, I look closely at it. It was a Goldish-Black color, I stuck out a finger and took a closer look, but when I did, the bit that I picked up suddenly turned grey, like if it lost its energy force. I followed the trail which leads me to...a sawmill?

I looked at it, It looked abandoned on the outside, the structer looked old and outdated and all the windows where boarded up the door was too. Strangely enough, the liquid led inside.

"BOO!"

"AHH, HELP THE GHOST OF THE HAUNTED SAWMILL GOT ME!" I screamed like a little girl.

"Chill dude it's just us " Butch pulled down his green hooded vest while the others behind him stepped out, excluding Princess who is nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Morbucks?"I asked.

"We saw you heading down her, so I suggested we follow you but Princess said that the path was too Bumpy and it could twist her ankle so she flew off to school, But she said that she wanted to have a meeting about the robot. " Brick explained, dusting off his cap.

"What is this liquid, it's sticky." Bubbles said as she poked her light blue converse in the weird goldish trail. She was wearing a light blue long sleeved sweater that had a white heart in the middle with White jeans and of course, light blue converse sneakers.

"I don't know but it leads into the mill." I said while pointing to the sawmill.

"It looks creepy, but we are going to be late to school, we can check it out this afternoon "Buttercup suggested.

I almost forgot that we had school today; I was too busy with the gold stuff that I forgot all about it. Oh well.

"Sure, let's head over there now." I said, about to fly off.

I still couldn't get over the fact that the sawmill was abandoned I mean seriously, why would the robot come from an abandoned sawmill, besides, the Robot was far too big to come from that tiny sawmill.

Before I knew it, we were at school, we arrived to same time as the new kids, they looked hurried, all had on caps or hoodies on their heads. I looked down at my outfit, a white t-shirt with a dark blue hoodie over it, white ripped jeans and dark blue Nikes. I just noticed, I look a lot like Bubbles today. Buttercup had on black short shorts. A black tank top that said "Don't trust a Bitch "with a green varsity jacket and knee length Green converse. I was more focused on the new students, they have something to do with this, seriously, we fight a robot and they have on hoodies, I MUST SEE WHAT THEY ARE HIDDING.

-Bell rings -  
" We made it just in time guys, we'll talk about the mill after class, Kay? " Butch suggested sounding kind of impatient considering that he had gym now.

"We made it just in time guys; we'll talk about the mill after class, Kay?" Butch suggested sounding kind of impatient considering that he had gym now.

"Yep. "We all reply in memo-tone.

"See yal later" I say, walking off to my class which is Math, I walk slowly, not caring if I late or not, but eventually, I get there.

"Good Morning, So glad that you could join us today, considering that you are late to class, you may take the last seat remaining which is next to miss Blaze Thomas." The teacher says, I walk to laze, who is in the back of the class, as normal, just writing, I look around, none of her friends/ siblings I don't know which are here, this is my chance.

I sit next to her and secretly study her appearance, she still had on the hoodie from this morning, you couldn't see her hair anymore, and her brown eyes looked as if they got a few specks of black in them, but I had to use super sight to see them. I know it, they have something to do with this, and I mean her eyes have nothing to do with it, but...IDK ok! I just have a feeling that these freaks have something to do with this.

I think she noticed me staring, because she said " Can you stop looking at me, blue-dude, seriously, its kind-of creepy " she said with absolutely no enthusiasm what-so-ever.

"Just testing something Blaze, no need to get your panty's in a twist" I replied with the same attitude She muttered something under her breath as she turned around and continued to write her work, I did the same, although I was kind of out of it, yesterday her eyes where plain normal light brown and now they have tiny specks in them. Then again they did have the same specks yesterday, just not as visible. UGG what is wrong with me, she is just a normal girl who happens to be kind of Emo is no way that they are connected to this.

* * *

 **sorry for that long absence but school started in spetember and I have just been getting so much HOME-WORK and my family have been really annoying me lately and beathing down my neck, so updates may be kinda slow. Sorry :( but I hope u like this chapter.  
** **Comment if you do, thank you. But don't worry I got lots of twist and stuff planned for this story, BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

\- After school-

It was sometime around 9.00pm, most people in Townsville were inside their houses, not the power puff girls and the rowdy ruff boys thought, they were going toward the sawmill Boomer found that morning. They all felt a vibe toward the sawmill, which made them even more curious. They all had walkie-talkies in case they were to be separated. Even Princess came along; she just came because she to thought there was something creepy about it.

" Ok guys so theirs six of us, here's the plan, Brick and Bubbles, you guys go around the back, Butch and Princess, you guys through the sides Boomer and I will get the front, we meet back here, rojer ? " Buttercup stated.

"Rojer "Everyone replied in one, they all split up, in the dark venturing toward the darkness.

-With Brick and Bubbles -

They walked in a comfortable silence, until Bubbles asked a question.

"Do you get a familiar vibe of...the new students?" She asked, staring at him with her big Blue eyes.

"Ya, especially the boy, he reminds me of Bash..." He mused.

"Bash?" Bubbles stopped walked, looking at him confused.

" Ya, when the boys and I were little, we were getting lonely, with Mojo and Him fighting and all, so we decided to make a brother, we mixed in a bunch of stuff: Candy, A football, A bandana, Mojo's Hair, a knife, food, solider toys, planes, tanks and even a bomb on Boomer's part. " He chucked remembering Boomer saying how a Bomb would give their new brother some 'Boom'. "Then we made a slight cut on butch to get the chemical X. When bash came out, he was Awesome." brick Sighed remembering the day.

 _Flash back_

" _Who are you? " The purple eyed boy asked, looking around the area frantically, he was tall for his age, but he looked just like them so what could happen? " We are your Brothers " Brick started. " Brick ! " He flew up doing his pose " Boomer " Boomer followed his brother. " And Butch ! " Butch flew following his brothers " And together we are..." Brick stared "The RowdyRuffBoys!" They screamed together._

 _" Hi, I'm Bash " He flew up smirking._

 _" So, what now " Boomer asked._

 _" Bash, do you have any hobbies? " Brick asked._

 _" I like candy, toys especially Planes and I like the color purple, as you may see on my Bandana " Bash said, taking a purple bandana out of his pocket and tying it around his forehead had light brown hair that was spiked up, Purple eyes that glowed with curiosity and excitement. He had the same skin tone as his brothers. He looked like a true Rowdy Ruff Boy._

" _Do you like to steal "Asked Butch?_

" _YA, who doesn't?" Bash was fast to day, flying up._

" _Well come on, let's go before that dumb monkey walks up "Brick stated._

" _Monkey?" Bash looked confused._

" _Oh ya, did we mention that a monkey is our father?" Boomer said_

" _What the...wow...ok then "Bash looked so confused right now._

" _Stop the jibber jabbing, let's go steal some candy!" Brick yelled, Flying faster and leaving a Red streak in the sky. But bash was right on his tail, the faster he went, the faster bash went until BOOM. Bash exploded in mid air, Brick stared wide eyed as Bashes purple dust floated down._

" _BASH!" Butch yelled._

" _I'm sorry guys; I guess the properties we made him out of were instable... "Brick mused_

" _Ya, but we can still rob that candy store "Boomer said, trying to lighten up the mood._

" _I guess, lets fly... "Butch replied, flying off._

 _As the brothers raced to see who could get candy fastest, Brick didn't miss the whisper that said ' Dude, I am right next to you'_

\- End on flash back-

"Brick, Brick, BRICK!" Yelled Bubbles.

"Huh what?!" Brick screamed, startled out of his memory.

"It isn't your fault; don't bat yourself up about it, ok?"

"Ya, ok " Brick got back his voice, walking ahead of Bubbles.

\- With Butch and Princess -

They found a way into the saw mill, by way of window and Explored the eerie sawmill, the inside was burnt, destroyed and vandalized, as in someone just hated this sawmill.

"Princess, can I ask you a question?" Butch asked quietly.

" Of course, shoot. " She said smiling.

" Why are you the way you are? " Butch questioned.

She stopped, Princess was never asked that question before, but she remembered the day, very well, because it was also the day she lost her best friend.

 _Flashback_

"Come on Princess, you need to run faster " Princess grinned as her Best friend, Al, Ran as fast as she could in front of her.

 _"Maybe you should run slower." Princess stated, Her friend's Waist length Raven locks swayed as Princess tried to keep up._

 _"Nope, Princess, can't give you that" Al giggled as she ran around the tree and back._

 _"No fair, I am wearing these lame flats, you have on sneakers, lets take a break. " Princess smiled as she sat next to the tree._

 _"Ok, fine " Al sat next to Princess, drinking her water. Princess just stared, Al was very beautiful in her opinion, Her raven hair glowed wherever she was, Blue-grey eyes sparkled with Mischievousness and Joy and slightly pale skin. Princess could not ask for a better best princess's school, everyone thought she was a mean-ie for having a dad that gave her everything she wanted, not Al though, her real name was Alexandra but she hated people to call her that. Al believed that there was more to people and princess just didn't know what she would do without her, yes Princess was popular but she knew they were fake, only liked her for her money._

 _"Princess" Al began._

" _Yes Al "Princess replied._

 _"Thank you " Al stated._

 _"Thank you? for what? " Princess asked._

 _"Letting me come over here, I don't mean to intrude. " Al said, Al's parents were two lawyers who were constantly fighting and no one likes to see their parents fight._

" _oh, ya, No problem Al, you are my best friend." Princess said, hugging Al, just then, a huge storm started._

" _Wow, it's pretty windy..." Al said, looking around._

" _Ya, we sound head inside an- "Princess was cut off by a loud cracking sound._

" _Look out! " Al yelled as a gigantic Branch was about to flatten Princess._

 _Princess, closed her eyes, waiting for impact, but instead it fell on Al._

" _No! " Princess yelled as Al's eyes began to steadily shut, the branch fell on her stomach, cracking a few bones and ending her life. Finally, Al's eyes closed completely just as the strong winds and storm cleared up._

" _Come back ! please ! come back ! " Princess yelled as she hugged the body to her chest " I need you..." Princess whispered._

 _"Princess, what are you- Oh my Goodness " One of the maids ran outside, taking out her phone and dialing the Hospital._

"She is Gone! " Princess was screaming to the sky " You took her from me , my best friend, how could you! "

"Miss Princess, The ambulance should be here in a few minutes for you friend. " The maid said, leaving Princess, knowing she would need some time to herself.

 _That day, Princess Morbucks mad a Vow, that from now on she would put up walls, act a different way, because no one loved her the way she loved her Best friend, but as she made this vow, and the Ambulance had just arrived, she heard ' I'll still be here '_

 _\- End of Flashback-_

Princess began to cry at the memory, the reason everyone hates her, because of that stupid wind, she locked away all of her childhood joy and never made a true friend until she meets someone like Alexandra.

"None of your Business " She snapped as she stomped of.

\- With Boomer and Buttercup -

As they walked into the sawmill, Buttercup felt a shiver go down her spine, she looked around and spotted a spray painting of a purple bunny that said ' was here ' Below it.

Suddenly, a short memory came back to her head.

 _Flash back_

" _Butter...cup" Bunny called as Buttercup was bouncing her basketball._

" _Yes bun "Buttercup answered, having another sister made her so happy, because Blossom was only into nerdy numbers and Bubbles was just...no._

 _"Can I play to?" Bunny asked pulling a please face._

 _"Sure" Buttercup grinned as Bunny hopped over, shaking the ground as she did so._

" _Ok, so you- " Buttercup was about to explain but Bunny was already in action, bouncing the Ball until she shot for the hop, Making the ball go through. Buttercup's mouth hung open, how did Bunny know how to do that ?_

 _" Bunny, how did you know to do that ? " Buttercup asked as Bunny giggled saying " In jeans. "_

 _Buttercup then remembered that she put a basketball in the pot, so basically, she might even be better than Buttercup._

" Girls, Lunch ! " The professor called. They both flew to dinner but still grinned at their game that they were going to continue.

End of flashback.

"Buttercup?"

"Huh?!" Buttercup snapped out of her gaze as she realized that Boomer had just called her.

"I found this stairway, say we check it out" Boomer asked.

"Ya, sure." Buttercup nodded as they went down the stairs.

Although Bunny was gone, Buttercup still remembered what she heard when Bunny exploded ' _Don't you see me? "_


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm Back people :)**

* * *

\- Bubbles and Brick-

" We're not going to find anything! " Bubbles yelled in fustration, they had been here since eight looking for clues and nothing, Bubbles was cold, tried and hungry. " Yes we are, come check this out. " Brick called her. Bubbles grumply walked to Brick. She swore under her breath that she would tell him something foul if he was going to present her something useless.

"Ok...What exacly am I looking at " Brick was showing her, a bow,a red bow.

" Doesn't this bow ring a bell? " He asked.

" Brick, I'm Hungry, Tired, cold and dirty, what makes you think that I'm going to remember a bow that reminds me of Blo-"She stopped, looking at the bow again.

It was dark red, a little dirty and worn from time , but it had 'B' engraved on it.

" You don't think that this belongs to..." Bubbles started.

" I think it did..." Brick dragged.

Bubbles started to cry.

" What...What if she has something to do with this? " Bubbled asked, looking up at Brick.

" Maybe she does, let's go find the others." Brick stated, walking toward where they came, until they heard a Blood curling scream.

* * *

" Buttercup, shut up! " Boomer yelled, he never expected Buttercup to have this sort of reaction to spiders. They finished searching the house, so they were moving on to find the others, Boomer opened a door and a bunch of spiders crawled out.

" Easy for you to say, you ate cockroaches when you were younger! " Buttercup yelled, hanging onto Boomer for dear life.

" Well, I don't like your attitude, I'll just put you down no- "

"NO! Don't!"

" Are you sure...because..."

" Hi everyone..." Butch came into the room, with Princess in tow, only to see this every humourous sight.

" What is going on here ? " Princess asked. After she and Butch got out of the room, they ventured throughout the house until they saw this.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE ?! " A loud and witchlike voice screeched.

" Oh snap..." Boomer mumbled.

Bubbles and Brick then came out of the spider infested room, only to see Boomer holding Buttercup bridal style, Three very tired teenagers glaring that them and one Robin, Ranting and raving about lack of privacy.

" WE HAD A VERY HARD DAY AND I WANTED TO COME TO MY NICE SAWMILL HOUSE AND NAP BUT WHAT DO I COME HOME TO SEE ?! THE POWERPUFF GIRLS AND ROWDY RUFFS RUMAGING THROUGH OUR HOUSE AS IF IT WERE A DRAWER ! UGG " Robin growled, her black hood thrown off her pale figure as she stepped menacly toward the gang of six.

" Its not my fault your house isn't even a house, where do you people, sleep, eat, and why do you have a room full of disgusting spiders ?! " Buttercup growled with a low voice but power was practically dripping off her. Bubbles flinched back, hidding behind Brick and Boomer.

The four teenagers nervously looked among themselves, as if thinking of an answer.

" Our parents didn't have much money, so they renovated cretain parts of the sawmill, we sleep upstairs, eat a few doors down and the room of spiders was never touched when we arrived. " Blaine said with that poker face that Bubbles hated.

" If you did not have enough money to buy a house then how do you explaine the designer clothes you all wear ? " Bubbles pressed, looking at them. They all wore the same clothes from school which they wore earlier, just with Black hoods that drapped down to their knees with weird design's on them.

" Dude, you can get Designer clothes at the thrift shop for like one hundred dollars per outfit. " Robin spoke up. Bubbles for some strange reason smiled, that big bubbly smile, of all the places to show, had to be here in a dusty sawmill which they have now discovered to be the house of four strange teenagers. Princess's eyes widdened as she realised why Bubbles was smiling, putting on a smirk .

" Okay, sorry for getting in your hair about this, we made a mistake, we will be on our way now. " Princess apologised. For some reason, Alex's eyes widdened at the sight of Princess apologising. Four of the Powerpuff and Ruffs widdened theirs as well, looking ar Princess as if she were on crack .

" Princess, are you feeling okay? " Boomer asked nervously. Everyone in Townsville knew that Princess Morbucks never apolgised, ever , and if she ever did, then she must of been drunk or looking to be in someone's good graces, so seeing this girl say sorry to four people that only started going to Townsville high yesterday was a true shock.

" Never Better Boomer, now we must not bother these nice people anymore " Princess said, walking out of the house, Smilely Bubbles and confused others following. As they left the house, the four teenagers began to fight, however, nobody heard anything however, it was just weird.

" Is it me orr is Bubbles creepy ? " Butch whispered into Buttercup's left ear.

" Dudes, I just don't know, let leave her to be creepy with Morebucks..." Buttercup replied shaking her head.

Boomer, Brick Butch and Buttercup were very confused but decided to drop it for the time being.

However. Bubbles and Princess knew exactly why they were so smilely.

It was something that only two fashion obsesed people would know.

There was no thrift shop that sold designer clothing.

And even if they did, it would be more than One hundred dollars.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long abscence, school has been a pain in the butt and my family aren't maing it any better.**

 **I read through this story and had a cringe attack, I can't belive I wrote half of this but, live and learn.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, there is more to come . I thank those that follow and favoured this story because i know it isn't all that well written. Anyway, Happy New year and Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi there again everyone, I have a lil note at the end of this :)**

* * *

She banged her head against the tree as she watched the Puffs and Ruffs leave the house.

Those four were being too careless but she had no power on this world, sighing again, she floated into the house to see the four arguing. Well, they were until they saw her, at least one of them saw her, Blaze looked straight into her pale pink eyes, as if asking her to go away and leave them alone. Turning away, the pink eyed girl floated aimlessly around Townsville. Although she had no power on their world, she had power at the grave yard.

Landing steadly on her feet, she looked at four graves, placed next to eachother, she had to stop them before they stoped her plan, even if it meant killing the Puffs, Ruffs and even her four pupils. They were a very smart group, they would stop her, and with the help of the Superpowered children, She knew that this was the only way

" What are you doing here ? " A Masculine voice snapped. She looked arounf for the source, only to see shadows.

" I need a favour " She said, voice dripping power.

" You are not welcome here. " He said, He moved infront of her, silver eyes glowing with disgust.

" When did your rules ever affect me ? " She asked, steping around him.

" When you did that thing three thousand years ago "

" I don't care about the past gate keeper and I am sorry that I have to do this. "

He looked confused until he felt a pain in his stomach. He looked down to see a knife, silver to be exact, his only weakness... she twisted it , killing him instantly . The pink eyed woman scoffed, throwing the body down in a pile of leaves , she took a powder out of her satchel, and pouring some on the four graves , then she took a small knife out of her bag and slit her wrist, putting it over her graves, three droplets of blood per grave.

" Hear my call, your four, my children, rise up from your slumber and follow my every word ! " She yelled as the winds raced, lightning struck and the ground shook violently. She Smirked, Those four would not know what hit them when her new star pupils came and give them a show that they will never forget. Blaze was the most dangerous of the Four so she had to be extra careful around her, a spell would do the trick for that. Her thinking was interupted when Four shadows said " Mother " And now it was time to do so.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the short chapter, but i didn't need you knowing about this pink eyes girl, very evil pink eyed girl !**

 **Anyway, I shall try to update more often, right after my history teacher stops breathing down my back... Have a good day and a good Canival !**

 **If you live here, you will understand, anywayzers, BYE !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, I don't normally do this, but I wanted to say sorry for the really short chapter, i;'ll work on editing and and a few of the others, I wanted to also say thank you to all of you that read this beacause I didn't really think this would be a really cool fanfic , so thank you all :) Now to la story !**

* * *

The Puffs and Ruffs went to school thinking about what they had done, what if the new kids were just telling the truth. Well...everyone excpet bubbles and princess, who were all smiles, and started doing the weirdest things, Princess would go by thrift shops and price out the outfits each and everyone of the new students wore and Bubbles would write down what they were wearing. Buttercup was confused by their behaviour but decided to let it slide...for Rowdy Ruff Boys decided not to get involved saying' _We boys don't business in girl problems'_ For the next week, the new students started acted more strange, they wore shades to school, hig hats, and longer clothing.

 _At school_

Brick walked down the halls of the school, trying to dodge teachers. He skipped his forth period class to think about something. _Maybe they really are normal people...no,no,no they can't be normal, after all, they lied about the clothing after all._ Brick did not know as much about clothes as Princess and Bubbles...acually, he belived that clothes were just invented to keep us warm and cover our privates, but he was not stupid, he knew that the clothes they wear would be sold at double price at a thrift shop, besides, their clothes always look brand new. But, Brick got a familiar feel from Blaze, she reminded him of Blossom, the way she walked, they way she held herself, it seemed so much like the pink puff.

Brick made a turn but then collided with a small figure. He groaned, looking up at the person with angry red eyes only to see Blaze, who was glaring at Brick with furious dark brown eyes ( _I thought that they were light brown Brick thought )_ She pushed herself up, using his head and dusted off her black jeans, Brick took this as an opportunity to check out her outfit, Black ripped jeans, red and black pullover and red converse, her red hair was covered by a Benie but you could see small black streaks in certain places ( _I guess she dyed it )._ Brick got up and leaned against a locker, glaring at the red-head who didn't even bother to say sorry, she gave him back a look that said ' fuck off please' . The two had this glaring competion for a long time, until they heard the sound of heels.

Heels...

Principle...

Fifth Period...

We are not there...

Suspension...

Mojo will kill me...

SHIT!

Brick took off at a groundbreaking speed, dragging Blaze with him. " Hey, let go of me you ape, I will call the police and report you for Harrassment! " Blaze screamed, Brick covered her mouth and dragged her through the ran past lots of offices and hallways until they made it to a room and Brick locked them in. Blaze, feeling helpless, licked his hand.

Brick chuckled " Honey, I am a Rowdyruff boy, when I was little, I used to eat cockaroches , do you really think that you licking my hand is going to do anything? "

Blaze then went to her last resort and kicked him in his Adam Apples. Brick screamed like a little girl, biting his tounge so that the Principle didn't hear him. Blaze giggled as a jumped around like a squirrel on crack. Eventually, he stopped, and went back to glaring at the brown eyed girl.

" What? " She asked, blinking innocently at him , which caused his glare to deepin.

" You kicked the most sensitive place on the male body and you expect me to just smile..." He growled lowly.

" Kinda, ya, now may you please let me out of here..." She asked, looking at Brick truely confused.

" Nope, the principle is out there, and if she catches us, BOOM , detention or suspension and I don't think your parents would be pleased to find out that their child got suspended on their second week off school..." Brick reasoned, putting on that smirk that everyone knows and loves. Blaze looked as if she was in a deep state of mind now, thinking through what Brick just said. Sighing, she nodded her head, agreeing with him. Brick listened to music on his phone while Blaze was continuously checking for the principle.

" Gandi woman, calm down, we need to wait a few more minutes on Principle Keane to pass and then we are good. " Brick stated. Blaze looked at him shocked.

" Miss Keane is the principle ? " She asked, astonished and shocked.

" Ya, but she likes to teach, so I am guessing that when you were welcomed into the school , the Vice Principle welcomed you , am I right ? " Brick smirked, riseing and eyebrow at her.

" Ya, they said the Principle wasn't available.." She mumbled, finding a sudden interest in the mold growing on the wall.

The clicking of heels began to get further away.

" Okay Fire, I think she is gone we can go now " Brick whispered. Blaze was about to say something until the door begain to open and again, in record breaking speed, Brick pulled Blaze to him and put her head on his shoulder, patting her back and began to say " Its okay, its okay Blaze " She was every confused now.

" Brick Jojo and Blaze Hated What is the meaning of this ? " Principle Miss Keane asked, crossing her arms.

" Oh come on Miss Keane, you and i go way back , like two years ago back..." Brick said, smiling charmingly.

" . " She pressed.

" Okay, fine, one of Blaze's family member's just died and I am conforting her ,isn't that right Blaze ? " Brick asked. Blaze began to make sniffling sounds and mumbled a simple 'yes'. Principle Keane gave a understanding look.

" Okay, I will over look it this time, now get back to class. " She shooed them off and then went on her way. As soon as she was out of ear shot Brick started doing a happy dance.

" Good acting Fire, didn't know that you had it in you " He clapped.

" Didn't know you could even act Brick-head . " She smirked, playfully punching his shoulder.

He laughed " You know, your not all that bad for a weird kinda goth chick that lives in a sawmill. "

" You neither for a Rowdy Ruff bad boy with red eyes " She smiled. He laughed again.

He started moving forward...

She did too...

He started leaning down...

She started going up...

They both closed their eyes...

Their lips brush...

 **RING!**

" Oh, well sorry Blaze... for... ya "Brick stuttered .

" Ya, sorry " She blushed.

" Well, see you around Blaze ..."He said waving and walking to class.

When he turned around, Blaze smiled and her eyes shimmered pink , then pink sparkles danced around her wrist to her eyes again and now cotton candy pink specks dotted her eyes.

* * *

 **My Best chapter yet!1 ( to me...) and the longest! I think i did an Okay job considering its me, anywayzers, what do you guys think :) BLaze and Brick got a little moment there and the bell ruined it! But don't worry, we got a lot of moments coming .**

 **See yal next time, bye! Have a good one**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yayzerz, 5,000 views! So much Humans beings ( well I hope that u r human..) saw this :) Thank you, for liking this :) and reading the comments have made me feel better about this story, anywayzers sorry but not much -cough- any Blossick in this chapter sorry everyone...**

* * *

Princess walked down the halls to her fifth period, this was one of the every few times that she didn't have her followers around her like a bunch of lost puppies. She opened her locker and looked at herself in her mirror, is this what she had become, a empty shell of who she used to be, but then again, non of this wouldn't have happened if her friend didn't die all those years ago. Shaking her head, Princess grabbed her AP Mathematics book, she closed her locker and walked to her had this class with Alex, the girl with the weird black hair, she creeped Princess out with her pale skin and staring at people, it was like she was stalking someone in Princess's eyes. When Princess get to class, she noticed that the teacher wasn't there, meaning that she may not be in school...again...

Princess sighed as she sat down in her seat, taking out her phone to text someone, as she was texting a friend ( Aka Follower..) a very drakly dressed person sat down next to her, Princess looked up to see the new girl, siting next to her. Princess remembered to check out Alex's outfit for Bubbles, Black ripped jeans, Blue plaid button up top and knee high black converse with Dark blue laces _( Way more than 100 dollars )_ Princess thought as she secretly snapped a picture of Alex to show Bubbles. Princess was surprised that she and the Blue Puff had been getting along so much _( Its almost as if these strange kids are bringing us together )_ Princess was so distracted that she didn't realize that she was staring at Alex, until the blue eyed girl clared her throat.

" Umm, ya, I don't swing that way so please stop staring at me " Alex said as she scratched the back of her neck. Princess looked confused unril she realized what Alex meant and blew up.

" What?! I do not swing that say either, I am straight..." Princess said.

" Okay then, well please stop staring at me the, I know that I am awesome but.."Alex smirked

"Oh my Gosh, you are so full of yourself! " Princess yelled.

" Who else am I suppose to be full of Daddy's girl ? " Alex asked, smirking and put her feet up

" I am not a daddy's girl, my dad is just every caring ! " Princess defended.

" Ya, you keep telling yourself that.." Alex said.

" Hmmm, when you are not anti-social, you are acually a very cool person Alex. " Princess admitted

" Aww thanks, you too Daddy's girl. " Alex smirked as Princess groanded, then went back to rocking her chair.

Princess smiled but continued looking at the girl, pretending that she was texting. Princess saw the most unextected thing, A dark blue spark came, from her eyes, leaving them a little lighter, and it her hair got back a tad of life and didn't look oily. Alex herself looked shocked and fell out of her chair...just as a teaher walked in.

" Oh my Goodness, what happened ?! Princess, please carry Alex to the nurses office.

Princess looked questionably at the teacher, but did it anyway.

* * *

Robin muttered come very colourful words as she walked to her locker. Bubbles was trying to talk to her again, when would the bubbly bitch get the message that some people didn't like her company.

She openned her locker every harshly and grabbed her books for science.

" Wow, what got you so worked up ? " A deep voice asked. Robin turned around to see, Blaine, he didn't have a book so she suspected that he was going to ditch and he was tieing his Purple Bandana on his neck, like a cowboy.

" That Bubbly Bitch, I swear if I here another Robby, I will kill her and then get killed by Blaze. " Robin spent her free period running from Bubbles, she kept trying to get Robin to hang out with her.

" Calm down, you don't want to be a slave for that pink eyed witch now do you? " Blaine tried to reason.

" Ya, the only reason I am doing this is for Blaze, she worked to hard to get her just for it to be ruined by the witch..." Robin agreed.

" True, you know Robin, you are my best friend that is a girl.." Blaine said suddenly said.

" Thank you ." Robin replie , blushing.

" Ya, too bad that two d's can't be together though...I kinda liked you.." Blaine said as he sighed. Robin took a a huge step forward and pecked his lips gentely.

" We don't know that Blaine, because I like you too, but we need to work on it, i guess that you are right though, nevermind and sorry, anyway I have to go to class, bye. " Robin smiled sadly and walked to class, Blains eyes followed her until she turned the corner, neither of them noticed it, but their eyes got brighter and hair turned chestnut brown. All four of them were starting to change and soon, the deal they made would be nothing more than a memory and they would be happy, but were they prepared for what was about to come ?

* * *

 **Hello, Thank you all for 5,000 views on the story, hmm, I wonder what is going to happen...anyway, always remember everyone, nothing is what it seems so be prepared for a whole lot of weirdness and moments where u will be like wtf just happened. This is a two parter because I got lazy and then I was like, this is a blossick story, so I kept the spoyliht mainly there, I think. anyway, see yal, have a good one oh ya, and..**

 **DID ANYONE WATCH THE GRAMMY'S?!**

 **it was awesome, i liked the song from the musical Hamiltion, that was what I was listening to when i wrote this, anyway, bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone, now you are probably thinking,this story is very predicable, but I am just going to warn you, from here, everything takes a turn to the unexpected ( evil laugh ) Anyway, enjoy :) btw, authors note at the end..**

Buttercup sat in the room she used to share with her two sisters, since this room practically held no use to anybody, it was used as a meeting room between The Power Puff Girls and the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Buttercup played with the soccer ball in her hand as she waited for everyone else to arrive, Bubbles sent a text for everyone to meet in this room for urgent business. The room looked almost exactly how it looked when Blossom was alive, just the bed and mirror was moved, in its place was a big flat screen TV and a bunch of bean bags in everyone's desired colors...even pink...

Buttercup felt tears swell in her eyes as she looked around the room, old memories replaying in her head, like the time they got sun burn and spent the whole day in bed arguing over who had to answer the phone, she laughed at that memory, remembering the look on Blossom's face when they said that she should answer it.

" Hey Buttercup, thank you for being on time. " Bubbles said as she took a seat in a big sky blue bean bag. Princess followed her, holding a notebook in her hands, then she smirked.

" Oh my goodness, Buttercup, on time?! wow..." Princess stated.

" Ya ya, big shock. " Buttercup glared at the both of them, who were laughing.

" Hello ladies, was sup? " Boomer walked in, sitting in a combat blue bean bag.

"Good, but why were we all called here though, Barcelona was playing today, I could of been watching that. " Buttercup said.

" Well, as you all may know, we are investigating the four new students, and I shall be the one to say that by each passing day, they get a bit more suspicious, any observations? " Princess asked.

" Well, Blaze is really nice when you talk to her. " Brick blushed as he said this.

" The Robin girl almost slapped me the other day.." Boomer sighed.

" Blaine keeps talking in ways I just do not understand..." Buttercup growled.

" OK! so, they are strange, this is why I called this meeting, I was at Townsville Police Department after stopping some robbers, I stayed to make sure they identified them, afterwards...I may have gone through the records of people in Townsville and looked for our guest at school. " Bubbles said as she looked down.

" Wait...so Bubbles, you snooped? " Boomer asked.

" Well... YES! I SNOOPED, I WENT SCOBBY DOO COMANDO AND SNOOPED, I AM SO ASHAMED! " Bubbles yelled as she put her head down in shame.

"So...what did you find ? " Butch asked.

"They are not on the database, its as if they don't even exist. " Bubble's frowned.

" So... they are not real...these people must be scam artist. " Brick thought out loud.

" Who could they scam here ? " Buttercup asked.

"The Morebucks family of course. " Princess stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"As I said before, who could they scam here ? " Buttercup repeated.

" Excuse me, the MoreBucks family is loaded, we have private estate's in Hollywood , scamming us could even give them power over the Government. " Princess Yelled.

"Hmm...if they wanted to do that, they would of tried to make friends with you and as far as I see, they avoid people on a whole as if we have cooties. " Butch stated.

" Umm...Well... I really wanna mention this, lately, don't you think that they have been opening up more, talking and stuff like that? " Boomer asked.

" True Boom, but that could be part of the scam. " Brick said, he didn't want to believe it, but this was just pure logic ' ya, even if she is pretty, if she is a scammer, its the mess house for her...but..she is pretty, snap out of it Brick!' He said to himself.

" Wait! I have an idea! " Princess exclaimed as she pulled out her bright yellow laptop.

" What? go shopping? " Buttercup asked sarcastically.

" No silly, I know that I was a bad person before, but I really wanna help, anyway, this is a top of the line laptop, good memory, big screen- " Princess was cut of by Butch.

" Yes, we know, we know, your laptop is better than ours, what does this have to do with our problem? " Butch asked.

" Well...if you would let me FINISH...goodie...now as I was saying, it can also log into a database with basically everyone around the world and what they do, so, I was thinking, what if we research our little friends in the worldwide database, this laptop moves really fast, so it will not take every long. " Princess said she looked around the room for replies. All of the super powered teenagers looked at her wide eyed, they were shocked that something this smart came out of Princess's mouth.

" okay... I can't be the only one that thinks this is a robot.." Bubbles said, looking at Princess.

" Hey, I am actually very smart, I don't want to live off daddy forever...one day he will run out of money...so basically, I have to do the work or I will be homeless. " Princess stated at she began to type.

"hmmm, I never thought that I would have to say this in my lifetime, but.. Princess, you are actually really smart. " Brick complemented, smiling slightly.

" Thanks, now, that worldwide search I did while I was asking...these people, it seems as if they don't exist. " Princess frowned.

" Well, they can not exist, if they did not exist then they would not be here, alive and walking. " Boomer said, confusion clear in his tone as he scratched his head.

" I know, so I tried their first names, but still, nothing, then last names and you would be surprised by what I found. " princess smirked, looking at her computer screen.

" What ? " Buttercup asked.

" The name Hated has been used many times before, from small children, adults, even teenagers, but here is where it gets strange, none of these people share traits, according to this database, it is used every Five years or so, then the people with these names just disappear, gone, just off the worldwide system , and none of them have had ID , they just pay for their things in cash, any and everything they do, its as if they do it to avoid having to show legal documents. " Princess explained, showing them her laptop screen.

" So...basically..these people." Butch started.

" Yep, these people never existed, its like..they never were..." Brick trailed off.

* * *

 **Hilo everyone, I am alive, sorry for not updating, that is actually what i want to talk to you all about, but first, thank you all for reading, it really makes me happy when I see comments.**

 **Now, as I have said before, I am young..to clarify, I am 13, and each year I get older, which means I get more home work and things to study...ugh...basically, I have to put my school life first, or else mother will kill me...and I will be jobless. Anyway that is also a good thing, because as I get older, I will read over my stuff and see my mistakes...which there are lots of...so much work..I am on break now so UPDATES FOR ALL. oh ya and sorry I didn't update before I was busy - cough- Watching Mine craft Diaries -cough- watching Naruto Shippuden -cough- and Fairy Tail..ok can you if you are an anime watcher blame me though, like Naruto and Fairy Tail are awesome...but, I was also doing work...so don't think all i did was slack.**

 **Ya, thank you all for reading - hugs and nutella for all ! -**

 **Love you all, Bye bye, hopefully, i will update next week, so with that, I bid you fair well.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there, and than you for reading this story, this chapter is going to be..interesting ...**

* * *

" So...we are dealing with people who never existed..." Bubbles trailed off as she looked at the floor. The six teenagers were still in their meeting room, they all now sat in thinking positions, each one of them, yes even Boomer, thought deeply on what they just heard.

" Basically . " Buttercup replied.

"Well, that's what I found, but I think that I am going to run searches on our friends names, see what pops up, that may take some time though...because it is a common name on a worldwide search, and then I would have to weave out the people who definitely don't fit our profile. " Princess explained as she put away her laptop.

"How long would you say ? " Boomer asked.

" Four days to a week. " Princess replied.

" Okay, so we just lay low till then, or continue observing ? " Brick asked .

" Well, I think that we should k- " Buttercup was about to reply, until she was cut off by the door opening.

The six looked to see the professor, he stood right outside the room panting. His charcoal hair was glued to his face by sweat, but he smiled triumphantly as he looked up to them. Honestly, he looked as if he had just won a marathon.

" Children,-pant- I -pant- did it. " He wheezed.

It was safe to say that none of the teenagers knew what he was talking about exactly.

" What did you do professor? " Bubbles asked, her tone practically bleeding concern.

" Ya, have those chemicals finally gone to your head old man ? " Buttercup asked bluntly, only to have Bubbles elbow her.

" Respect Buttercup, anyway, I think it would be better if you guys came with me, so I could show you. " Professor said as he scratched the back of his neck, smiling nervously. The Teenagers looked at each other confused, but followed him anyway.

" By the way dude, we ain't children, we are teenagers..get it right." Butch mumbled only to have the Professor grip his ear and twist it, smile still entacted.

" OWWW, okay, okay, I'm sorry! Oww, come on, I need that ! "

* * *

The lab, still looked the same, except for the fact that it was darker, the only light coming from the glowing chemicals from the room.

" What's up old man, you never call us down here. " Buttercup said. This was very true, ever since the death of Blossom, the professor had locked himself in his lab, barely ever coming out, he only came out on important days, if either of the girls had a school activity they wanted him to attend and of course, Blossom's anniversary.

" Well, you remember what you and me talked about that day ? " the Professor asked.

" I don't know, we have talked on many days, about many things, it would take a lot of time to look for a specific time on a specific date. " Buttercup exaggerate as she put her pointer finger on her chin and stood in a thinking pose.

" You know, That day. " Professor said as he pointed at a photograph. Buttercup's eyes followed his finger to see a photograph of Blossom.

" Oh, that day. " Buttercup smiled, but it soon turned into a frown as she began to remember it.

- _Flashback-_

 _" I see, and that is what happened?" Professor asked the crying Bubbles and Buttercup as Blossom's body was taken away._

 _" Ye-yes professor, that is what ha-happened. " Buttercup confirmed as she hugged Bubbles._

 _" Where are they now ? " Professor asked._

 _" I-I don't know, but I promise, when I find them, I'm gonna chop em into little pieces , then cut of Brick's- " She was cut off but Professor kneeling down and hugging her._

 _" I know how you feel sweet heart, but don't go around killing people, or else you will be no better than them, forgive and forget. " Professor said. The rain was falling, tears and water mixing as the family shared one of the saddest moments a family could share._

 _" But, its not fair professor, why did she have to die, why did he have to kill her, the power puff girls won't be the same without her. " Buttercup wheezed as she hugged the professor tightly._

 _" I know, I know,but, what if I fix that, I am a scientist, remember Buttercup, I created you, I **will** bring her back, I promise. " Professor stated as he stood up, holding out his hand for Buttercup to take it._

 _" You Promise ? " Buttercup asked, taking his hand._

 _"_ _**I Promise**_ _" The Professor smiled brightly as they began to walk away._

 _\- End of Flashback-_

" What about it ? " She asked, as the other five looked at her, confused.

" I have created a formula that can bring people back from the dead. " The Professor smiled as he showed them a bright blue-green glowing formula. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they looked at the formula in the professor's hand.

" Wait...that's impossible, this sounds completely ludicrous. " Brick yelled.

"...Mister Jojo, encase you have forgotten, **you** are the one who killed her so i don't think that you have any room to talk, infact, I would like to kindly ask you to please leave my house. " The Professor said as he pointed to the door, signaling that he should leave. The Professor was, as you can see, very open about his dislike for Brick.

He sighed as he understood that he was not wanted, he walked outside, his brothers trailing behind him.

The professor sighed as he rubbed his forehead " Okay, now that that has been taken care of, I have already tested the formula , watch closely. "

He grabbed a pot with a dead plant in it and poured **four** drops of the formula on it, it shook a little, then it began to change, until it was alive again.

" Wow.." Bubbles trailed off as she looked at the now healthy plant.

" Amazing.." Princess smiled.

" Professor, with this, we can bring back- " Buttercup began until she was cut off by the professor.

" I know, but just remember, only use four drops, no less no more. " The Professor said.

" Okay, so, what now? " Bubbles asked.

" Well, we need a shovel, we are going to the cemetery. " Professor smirked.

\- At the Cemetery-

Normally, the professor would not agree with things like this, they were currently sneaking into the cemetery with a shovel, this seemed rather juvenile to him but once they picked up the shovel they knew that there was no going back.

" Is it this one? " Princess asked as she looked at the mud on her shoes and sighed.

" ..Princess, I am very sure that Patrick Bob is not Blossom.." Buttercup answered as she patted Princesses back.

" hahaha, Patrick from sponge bob.." Bubbles laughed as she walked ahead.

" Why are you still watching that? " Princess asked.

" Because I like sponge bob, he is funny. " Bubbles smiled.

" Be quiet girls, we are here. " The Professor said, they were finally here, the joint graves of Bunny Utonium and Blossom Utonium.

" Okay, Buttercup, your hand may be more steady than mine, pour eight drops, four for each side. " Professor explained as he watched out for the man who watched the graves.

" No' prob old man " Buttercup said as she did what she was told, fifteen minutes passed and nothing happened.

" Well, I guess it was too good to be true. " Princess sighed, only for a bright light to emit from the grave, then explode, sending the four of them back. Bubbles groaned in pain as she looked up, there were two figures, they were grown and in the same outfits they wore when they were buried.

" I'd recognize that bow anywhere. " Bubbles sniffed as the light died down.

" Blossom..."

* * *

 **Wasn't that something!**

 **Blossom and Bunny too , what do you think?**

 **So, I have made it a goal to make some chapters over this vacation, maybe edit some..anyway, what did you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi there you awesome people who read my story! I am ALIVE! and I actually have a good excuse this time, the keyboards space bar stopped working so we needed to get a new keyboard but everyone kept forgetting,l but I am here now, so lets get to IT!**

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

"Blossom..." I mused as I stared at the pink bow.

The pink and purple light began to die down, Bubbles and I raced for the two figure that stood in the same spots they ( or what was left of them in bunny's case ) were buried. As we neared the bodies, we slowed down to a light jog until Bubbles asked.

" What if this isn't real? "

" What do you mean Bubbles ? " I asked smiling.

" Well, why now, why would she come back now Buttercup, what if this is all fake? " She asked again trembling as her eyes shined with tears.

" How can it be fake if she is standing in front of us? stop being sad " I said, I am not good at cheering up people and I never will be...

" Stop being sad about what? " a mature yet soothing voice asked.

We looked up to meet with cotton candy eyes that shined with wisdom, I know those eyes. Her skin was almost pale and she was taller than me by an inch, maybe two, Her hair, it wasn't orange-red anymore, it was red and wavy, it was however in the same style she was buried with, a side braid , the big pink bow was at the end of it and touched her thigh lightly. She was even in the same dress, but then again how would she change clothes. Her pink dress hugged her chest tightly and it fell to her mid thigh now. I looked to her right, the girl I was currently looking at wasn't as tall as Blossy, in fact, she only reached to her shoulders. Her purple eyes practically yelled mischief, her skin matched that of the girl next to her and her light brown hair feel gently to her mid back , although it was semi spiky. Her purple dress fell a little over where Reds own. I know these two.

" Blossom...Bunny? " Bubbles asked in disbelief as she looked at the two girls in front of her.

"Bubbles..." Bunny asked , her voice was a little husky like mine but more elegant.

" This can't be right... we are dead...we were and now we..." Blossom began to rant to herself...well moment ruined.

" Why can't you chill ? " Bunny asked looking up at Blossom.

" Because, rabbit, we do not belong here ." Blossom said glaring at Bunny.

The two began to argue from there, Professor and Princess caught up to us and began to watch the back and fort between them. It was getting awkward.

" Who are you calling Short, Erza! "

" Don't raise your voice, you might cause an earthquake. "

" Excuse me, but you could be a freaking giant! "

" Are you insecure because you are so tiny, because there is therapy for that you know. "

" I am sorry, queen Titania , let me do that, what next lick the dirt off your shoes?!"

" We are not wearing shoes..."

And so it went , Bubbles and I began to laugh, Princess looked as if she just saw a train wreak and the professor just looked fascinated by the whole thing. Finally, I stepped in.

" Okay, as funny as this has all been, its great to see you two again, Blossy and Bunny. " Their eyes snapped at me as if they had forgotten that their were people here watching them argue. They then smiled at us and pulled us into a group hug.

" True Buttercup, it's nice to see you again. " Blossom said as she looked at Bubbles and I

" Ya, maybe this time we will live longer than last time. " Bunny smirked.

" Look, it's Princess , thanks for taking care of these two. " Blossom then stopped looking at us and smiled at Princess.

" Wait, how do you know that she even became a power puff girl ? " Bubbles asked.

" Simple, we watched over you . " Bunny replied just as Blossom opened her mouth.

" That's a little creepy..." I said, thinking over her answer.

" Well, of course you would think it is creepy, for all you know, we watched you bath " Bunny smirked.

" As nice as this little sisterly reunion is, we need to go before anyone sees us." The Professor stated.

" Professor is right, lets go. " Princess agreed as she began to walk away.

 **After they walked away**

" Did they just bring them back? "

" That's bad "

" But cool "

" I wonder if.."

" We need to take that formula. "

" You're right, lets go "

.

.

.

.

" Can we use it though.."

 **At the Utonium household**

The six of them walked into the house four happy, two very confused. Blossom went around inspecting everything while Bunny just stared at everything and said " I don't remember that ish "

" Okay, now that we are here, down the business, how are we alive? " Blossom asked looking at us suspiciously.

" I made a formula that can bring the dead back to life, you see it reconstructs the cells and- " The Professor was about to explain before he was cut off by Bunny.

" Okay, no need to explain, we get it. " She said.

" Actually, that's weird, because they say that electricity brings people back to life." Blossom explained.

" Hmm, you are right, oh well, no time to think about it now, I need to go home or Daddy will flip." Princess said before leaving.

" Well, we better go to sleep." Blossom said, moving to the couch.

" Why the couch ? you live here " The Professor said.

" Remember we watched over you, so I know that there is only one guest bedroom. " Blossom said.

" Why don't you two just share. " I asked with a 'duh' tone.

" Because she rolls..." Blossom replied.

" Sleep with me then, I have three mattresses on my bed, I'll give you one. " I smiled, holding out my hand to help her get up.

" Thank you Butters " Blossom smiled, as she took my hand and pulled me into a bone-breaking hug " I missed you. " She said into my ear, before letting go.

" I missed you too. " I whispered as I lead her up to my room.

* * *

 **WHat did you like!? Ya I know a little weird, but everything will add up, by the way, Five nights at Freddy's sister location...I am SOO HAPPY!**


End file.
